Again
by Kazue Ichimaru
Summary: Sekali lagi, kau jatuh cinta pada kapten-mu. Sekali lagi, kau sakit hati karena kapten-mu. Tapi baru kali ini perasasaanmu terbalas oleh kapten-mu, kan? / canon, a bit OOC, and many typo(s)!


Soul Society diselimuti kedamaian saat ini. Barak divisi 5, atau lebih tepatnya kantor Kapten dan juga letnannya tampak begitu tenang. Kau memperhatikan helai-helai pirang seorang pria ber-_haori_ putih kagum diseberangmu. Ia menunduk, sibuk mengerjakan _paperwork_, membuat sejumput rambut jatuh menutupi pipinya.

"Momo-_chan_, ada apa? Ada yang salah di wajahku?" tanyanya, menyentakkanmu dari lamunan.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Kapten Hirako," jawabmu gugup. Malu, tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan kapten-mu itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Ia menunduk. Menggeluti _paperwork-_nya kembali.

Entah sejak kapan, engkau selalu berdegup tak menentu bila ditatapnya, selalu tersipu sendiri bila mendengar namanya, dan juga selalu ingin berteriak senang bila di dekatnya.

Sekali lagi, kau jatuh cinta pada kapten-mu, Momo Hinamori.

* * *

**..::.. Again ..::..**

**.**

**.**

**Kazue Ichimaru**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**The fanart is not mine**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**canon, OOC, and many typo(s) !**

* * *

Orang-orang bilang kalian tidak akan mudah akrab. Karena dia, Shinji Hirako, mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat terbalik dengan mantan Kapten Divisi Lima sebelumnya –Sousuke Aizen. Dia mantan kaptennya Aizen di divisi lima beberapa ratus tahun silam. Oh! Dan jangan lupa, ia juga Visored sampai saat ini. Coba bayangkan, betapa bingungnya kamu harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu ia nanti. Apalagi –mungkin– ia termasuk sesepuh Soul Society karena mengenal divisi lima lebih baik daripada kamu.

Tapi kegundahanmu luntur ketika bunga sakura berjatuhan anggun, di halaman belakang barak divisi lima, saat kau bertemu dengannya. Awalnya hanya perkenalan seperti biasa, dilanjut dengan cerita-cerita yang mengalir dari bibir kalian berdua. Ternyata dia orang yang mudah bersosialisasi, membuatmu mudah merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

"Sudah! Wakil kapten yang cantik sepertimu jangan berlama-lama terpuruk pada seorang pria. Apalagi kalau prianya Aizen si sialan itu, buang saja ke laut! Lagian masih banyak pria lain, seperti… aku misalnya? Hahaha," tukasnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha, Kapten Hirako, aku tidak cantik," ucapmu tersipu malu. Baru kali ini kamu mendengar pria dengan gamblangnya mengatakan bahwa dirimu cantik.

Entah kenapa, kau malah menceritakan rahasia terdalammu tentang Aizen –mantan pengisi hatimu– kepadanya. Padahal kamu saja belum merasa _sreg_ menceritakannya pada teman di Asosiasi Shinigami Wanita. Kenapa kau bisa menceritakan hal ini pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Kamu juga bingung. Bertemu dengannya serasa bertemu dengan teman baik.

Shinji Hirako adalah orang yang benar-benar menarik.

* * *

"Kapten Hirako, tolong jangan menulis _paperwork_ dengan huruf terbalik! Aku tidak bisa membacanya kecuali aku menghadap ke cermin!" tukasmu, entah sudah ke berapa puluh kalinya.

"Eh? Aku menulisnya secara terbalik? Benarkah?" tanya balik sang kapten sambil memelankan volume musik jazz favoritnya.

"Iya!"

"Ah, aku tidak menyadarinya," balasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuk dengan senyum tak berdosa.

"Kapten Hirako, kumohon tolong seriuslah seperti Kapten Aizen," ucapmu menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Andaikan dirimu bertitel sebagai gadis ringan tangan, tak segan-segan kau akan membuat wajah kaptenmu berubah menjadi abstrak.

Tiba-tiba saja musik berhenti mengalun, Shinji pelakunya. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan tidak biasa, entah apa artinya. "Hinamori… kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak suka dibandingkan dengan orang lain? apalagi dengan Aizen si sialan itu," tanyanya membuat marahmu ciut.

"I-iya." Sungguh, kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu. Tatapannya seram, tajam seakan menusuk. Oh, kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar!

"Baguslah, kuharap kau tidak mengulanginya lagi," tukasnya sambil berlalu, melewatimu. Namun tak disangka saat tepat berada di sebelahmu, ia berbisik, "Tapi entah kau sadar atau tidak, kau tadi menyebut Aizen dengan 'Kapten Aizen', mengecewakan. Kupikir kau sudah melupakannya." lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi lagi.

Kau mengangkat wajahmu kaget. Sesuatu dalam dirimu memberanikan diri untuk menarik _haori _putih berlambang divisi lima itu, mencegahnya untuk pergi, "Kapten Hirako… maaf."

Shinji menatapmu terkejut. Tapi kau tidak melihatnya karena sedang menundukkan wajah.

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" Nada suaranya dingin, membuatmu takut.

"Kau marah karena aku, Kapten Hirako," jawabmu sambil perlahan menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak marah. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi dulu sebentar." Ia melepaskan genggamanmu pada _haori_-nya perlahan. Lalu pergi, tak peduli padamu yang langsung terduduk lemas begitu pintu geser tertutup rapat.

Pandanganmu tiba-tiba buyar, dan dadamu tiba-tiba sesak. Tanpa disadari cairan bening mengalir dari mata, dan berakhir jatuh membasahi _tatami_.

"Bodoh, tidak marah apanya coba," gumammu sambil terus menghapus air mata yang terjatuh.

Sekali lagi, kau sakit hati karena kaptenmu, Momo Hinamori.

* * *

Soul Society dirundung awan hitam yang pekat. Nampaknya sebentar lagi hujan akan mengguyur tempat ini. Tapi kamu tidak peduli. Kau terus duduk di jembatan kecil yang melewati sebuah parit berukuran cukup besar, penghubung barak divisi tiga belas dengan rumah kapten divisi tersebut.

Jarang ada orang yang melewati jembatan ini, kecuali kapten yang sering sakit-sakitan itu sendiri, tapi itupun tidak mungkin mengingat ia sekarang sedang kambuh sakitnya. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap, tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu. Apalagi kau sudah menyembunyikan _reiatsu_-mu.

Rintik hujan mulai turun. Riak-riak air parit bermunculan saat bertemu dengan air hujan. Kau menatapnya nanar, pandanganmu mulai membuyar kembali. Uh, sebenarnya sudah berapa kali kau menangis?

Pikiranmu melayang pada saat Shinji menyelimutimu dengan _haori _putihnya. Saat itu, karena lelah kau tertidur di meja sewaktu mengerjakan _paperwork_.

"Aku menyelimutimu supaya kau tidak masuk angin, Momo-_chan_." Shinji tersenyum begitu dirimu terbangun. Rasanya jantungmu mau melompat saja saking senangnya.

Oh! Dan saat kau mencoba mencepol rambutnya seperti model rambutmu dulu. Kau tidak bisa lupa bagaimana lucunya Shinji saat itu. Lalu, ia pergi membanggakan karyamu pada teman Visored lainnya, Kapten Muguruma. Sayang, ia memilih orang yang salah, alhasil bukannya dipuji malah dicecar, "Apaan itu? Lekas cepat ganti, kau seperti wanita saja, Shinji!"

Oh! Oh! jangan lupa saat kau dipaksa mendengarkan musik jazz kesukaannya memakai alat dari dunia fana yang diberi nama _headphone_. Kau masih sangat ingat bagaimana Shinji mencak-mencak kesal saat menceritakan kalau dahulu Aizen mengatakan musik jazz itu aneh. Yah, kalau boleh jujur, kau sependapat dengan Aizen sih. Tapi kau tak mau diomelinya, lebih baik diam dan nikmati musik yang ada.

Ah! Memikirkan kenangan-kenangan itu membuat dadamu semakin sesak saja. Hujan sekarang sudah benar-benar turun. Membuat sekujur tubuhmu basah. Sekarang sudah tak bisa dibedakan mana yang air mata dan air hujan.

Tiba-tiba, air hujan sudah tidak terasa mambasahi tubuh. Sesaat kau pikir hujan sudah reda, tapi betapa kagetnya kamu saat melihat ada seseorang yang memayungimu. Shinji berdiri dengan wajah panik campur lega, terlihat sekali kalau dadanya naik turun, bukti kalau ia mencarimu kemana-mana.

"Momo… syukurlah, aku menemukanmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kau hanya terpana. Tak lama kau mulai menangis lagi, tapi ini beda, ini tangisan haru karena ia rela datang menjemput dan mencari-carimu.

"Mo-momo? Kau kenapa? Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aduh, aku jadi merasa seperti orang jahat saja," tanyanya bingung.

"Ini, pakai," ucapnya sejurus kemudian sambil menyelimutimu dengan _haori_ putih-nya, lagi. "Kau ini, kalau mau sembunyi pikir-pikir dahulu. Mau hujan malah diam terus disini. Aku keliling kesana kemari mencarimu tahu! Kan kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot," omelnya sambil duduk disebelahmu yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis, namun masih sesenggukan.

"Hiks, iya maaf, Kapten Hirako," ucapmu sambil mengusap air mata.

"Tch. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Aku telah membuatmu menangis, maaf," ucap Shinji sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ah, wajahnya memerah. Tak pernah tahu kamu kalau dia ternyata bisa tersipu juga.

"Habis aku tadi kesal. Aku pikir kau belum melupakan Aizen si sialan itu. Kan, aku jadi sulit mendekatimu," akunya lalu menatapmu.

"Maksud Kapten Hirako?" Kau bingung. Jantungmu berdegup cepat sekali, rasanya seperti ingin pecah saja.

"Aku menyukaimu Momo. Dan ini sungguhan, bukan yang biasa aku lontarkan hanya untuk bercanda," mata coklat itu menatap hazel-mu intens. Membuatmu yakin kalau wajahmu sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" kau tetap diam, ingin mengatakan 'iya' tapi mulutmu kaku luar biasa. Kalau 'tidak'… hei, wanita mana yang mau mengatakan hal itu dihadapan lelaki yang disukainya?

Shinji hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekati wajahmu hingga hidung kalian bersentuhan. Hingga kau merasa bahwa sesuatu yang lembut tengah menawan bibirmu, dan kau terlarut di dalamnya. Hawa hangat memenuhi rongga dadamu, mengalahkan rasa dingin akibat diam di tengah hujan tadi.

Shinji melepaskan ciumannya, "Aku rasa jawabannya 'iya', Momo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mewakili jawabanmu.

* * *

****OWARI****

* * *

Lu-luar biasa abal! /ngejedukin diri sendiri ke tembok/

Halo semua! Ini pengalaman pertama saya membuat FF Romance. Jadi maafkan saya kalau _feeling_nya kurang dapet. Dan maaf juga belum melanjutkan FF Trio Sousuke karena saya sedang kehabisan ide TAT /deep bows/

Arigatou buat Toyama Ichiru-_senpai_ karena sudah mau memberikan saran pada FF super abal ini! /peluk senpai/

OOC? Maafkan saya, saya tak bisa membuat FF dengan IC TT_TT

Akhir kata…

Mind to RnR?


End file.
